


Daughter of Jorrvaskr

by Pennfana



Series: The Legend of Melvin [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennfana/pseuds/Pennfana
Summary: Melvin explains something important to a very special little girl.





	Daughter of Jorrvaskr

_Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan fiction, taking place in a world that was created by other people on behalf of Bethesda Softworks.  Melvin is mine, and so is Anneka, but very little else is.  No copyright infringement is intended and I am not receiving any financial or material compensation for the work involved in writing this little snippet._

***

"Auntie Melvin?" Anneka had a pensive look on her face. In her arms, she clutched Mister Scalybutt, her surprisingly cuddly toy dragon. Something was obviously bothering the girl.

"What is it, sweetie?" Melvin looked up from her paperwork, glad for the reprieve, even if it was coming in the form of yet _another_ question from Ria and Njada's eternally inquisitive offspring.

"Auntie Melvin...who's my daddy?"

Melvin sighed. Of course. Anneka was an observant girl, and she was bound to notice eventually that her family structure was a little different from the usual. She'd just hoped it would take another couple of years. "What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean...well, Lucia and Sofie have you and Uncle Vilkas, and Soren Battle-Born has Mister Jon and Missus Olfina, and Gerda's parents are Ysolda and Mikael, and all of them have a mummy and a daddy, and why don't I have a daddy? Why do I just have Mama and Mummy? Who's my daddy?"

Smiling slightly, Melvin got up from her desk. "Wanna come for a walk with me?" she asked. "We can go talk under the Gildergreen. It's so pretty this time of year."

"Sure!" Anneka grinned, jumping with excitement. She loved the big flowery tree. "Carry me?"

Melvin laughed. "Why not? All right, little bunny. Hop up." She carried her precious burden up the stairs from the Jorrvaskr living quarters and through the mead hall.

"Oi! Harbinger! Where are you going with my kid?" Njada called out, almost surprisingly cordially. She and Melvin were still not very close, but they'd worked out a truce some years ago. Mostly, it must be said, at Ria's insistence.

"Just outside. We won't be far, I promise," Melvin grinned.

"Right. Just don't drop her. You know how squirmy she gets," Njada laughed.

"I do not, Mama!" Anneka piped up, wriggling around a bit to get more comfortable.

"Sure, kiddo," Njada laughed as Melvin and Anneka went through Jorrvaskr's front door.

***

"So, you're wondering about your parents, eh?" Melvin smiled down at her niece. They were sitting comfortably on one of the benches by the tree, watching the stream that flowed down from Dragonsreach.

"Yeah. Why do I only have two mummies? Why don't I have a daddy who lives with us? Doesn't he love us?"

Melvin sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, Anneka. The truth is, you don't have a daddy. But you have two mummies, and they both love you very much, even if they have very different ways of showing it."

"But if I don't have a daddy, then how did I happen? Bjorn says you need a mummy and a daddy to make a baby."

"I guess physically that's true," Melvin admitted. "But there's more to being a parent than just planting the seed and letting a baby grow. Who wipes your tears away whenever you're sad?"

"Mummy does," Anneka replied, clutching Mister Scalybutt a little closer.

"And who threatens to beat up whoever made you cry?"

"Mama does," Anneka giggled a bit.

"Right. And who loves you and makes sure you have food and shelter and books and toys and friends and age-appropriate combat training?"

"Everyone at Jorrvaskr!" Anneka laughed a bit more.

"Right again!" Melvin chuckled. "There's not a soul in that building who doesn't love you, Anneka, and nobody loves you more than your Mama and your Mummy. It's true that they needed a little bit of help to make you, but the story of how you came to be is otherwise pretty much the same as most people's. Your Mummy and your Mama love each other very much, and they decided that they wanted to have you. They got a man to help to make you, and that part needed a lot of luck because it didn't happen in quite the same way as it does when a man and a woman decide to make a baby, but he's not your daddy. You don't need a daddy. Not when you have mothers who love you as much as your Mummy and your Mama."

"Yeah," Anneka said, nodding in agreement. "But Auntie Melvin, do you know who my...I mean, do you know who the man is who helped to make me?"

"I do," said Melvin, trying to be careful. "He's a very nice man, and because your Mama and your Mummy are good friends of his, he agreed to help them out when they wanted to make you. But that's where his part in the whole thing ends. Your Mummy and your Mama are your parents. He isn't."

"Will I ever find out who he is?"

"I don't know," Melvin admitted. "That's up to your parents, and I promised them that they would be the only ones who would tell you. It's very important to them. And because it's important to them, it's important to me. All you need to know, really, is that your Mummy and your Mama love you so much, and we are all very happy that you came along."

"Thanks, Auntie Melvin," Anneka smiled. "Can I go play with Uncle Farkie now?"

"If he's not training any of the new-bloods, sure," Melvin smiled back, getting up to head down to Breezehome and Vilkas, who she knew would be waiting for her by now; he'd gotten home from his last assignment earlier that afternoon. "If he is, then go see if Cousin Sofie needs you to help her with anything. And be sure to give both your mothers an extra big hug when you get back to Jorrvaskr, and tell them I'll talk to them when I come back up tomorrow."

"I will!" the girl grinned, jumping down off the bench and running back up to the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing snippets about Melvin for a couple of years now, and I'm trying to piece them together into a comprehensible story. This one, however, appears to take place several years after the main story does, so I've decided to let it stand alone. Perhaps the rest of Melvin's story will make it to the AO3 eventually, though I admit that my track record with longer chaptered fic isn't really the greatest. After all, it took me the better part of six months to post a four-chapter piece about a Death Eater tent revival (yes, really) so long ago that it practically feels like another lifetime now, and I'm _still_ trying to write myself out of a particularly ridiculous corner that I put myself into when working on an X-Files/Harry Potter crossover that I started work on almost a decade ago. So we'll see what happens, I suppose.


End file.
